Security is fast becoming a primary concern as private information is communicated during interactions between a customer and a business, particularly at a customer center. Some interactions are captured and stored in a recording system for evaluation of an agent and visualization of performance of the customer center, for example. Some captured interactions have private information such as credit card information, social security number, and date of birth. Clearly, this type of information could be subject to identity theft and unlawful access.